<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Coffee Cups &amp; Heartthrobs by IvyCpher</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24289903">Coffee Cups &amp; Heartthrobs</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvyCpher/pseuds/IvyCpher'>IvyCpher</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops &amp; Cafés, Black Morality | Patton Sanders, Coffee, First Kiss, Flirting, Fluff, Human Sides (Sanders Sides), M/M, Minor Dr. Emile Picani/Sleep | Remy Sanders, Morality | Patton Sanders is a Sweetheart, Trans Deceit | Janus Sanders, Trans Morality | Patton Sanders, Trans Sleep | Remy Sanders, Transphobia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:54:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,730</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24289903</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvyCpher/pseuds/IvyCpher</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>While he's picking up coffee on his way home, Janus is served by the cutest barista whom he has ever laid eyes on.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Morality | Patton Sanders/Deceit Sanders, Morality | Patton Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>150</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Janus checked the time on his phone as he walked down the street. It was 4:45 PM on the dot. He was supposed to meet his brother Virgil at home in fifteen minutes so they could leave together to go to some concert. He was </span>
  <em>
    <span>also </span>
  </em>
  <span>supposed to pick up some pick-me-up caffeine for the both of them, but with his rotten luck, his usual coffee place was closed for repairs. So he had to search up the next nearest one and go there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn't the walk that bothered Janus, it was how stressed his brother was at him for being late. And when Virgil got stressed, he got pissy. Like he was then.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just as he was rounding the corner that would lead him to the new coffee shop, Janus' phone vibrated. He clicked it on to see a text from no other than Virgil, skating across the notification bar.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Where are u????</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a groan, Janus unlocked his phone. He looked up briefly to see that he had finally reached the coffee shop: </span>
  <em>
    <span>Down in the Grounds</span>
  </em>
  <span>. The name of the place was horrible enough that he would have never gone there on his own accord, but his head was buzzing with the beginnings of a headache that could only be soothed by caffeine and he knew that Virgil would just become Karen Incarnate without his coffee.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As he opened the door to the shop, Janus shot a quick text to his brother.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>just got here. shut up if you want your drink.</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hi!" Came a cheery voice as soon as Janus stepped inside. "Welcome to </span>
  <em>
    <span>Down in the Grounds."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Janus turned off his phone and shoved it in his pocket before Virgil could even start replying to his message and looked up at who spoke to him. Who he saw behind the counter made his heart stop dead in his chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The barista was short, and dark with tight knit curls that were so perfectly poofy and such a pretty brown that they looked like they belonged on the head of a child's doll. He wore golden, shining John Lennon looking glasses that were only outshone by his crooked smile. On top of that, he had on a black apron that just barely succeeded in even covering his plump frame.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Can I help you?" Asked the barista while Janus just stood there helplessly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The most beautiful looking person in the world was right before him and Janus was too much of a hopeless homosexual to even do anything. He was frozen in the doorway for a second too long before finally convincing his legs to move toward the counter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ah, hello." Janus said. From up close he could see the nametag on the barista's ill fitting apron: </span>
  <em>
    <span>Patton</span>
  </em>
  <span>. His phone vibrated in his pocket, but instead of answering it he nervously fingered the trans pride flag button on his jacket.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Patton's eyes traveled to the button that Janus was messing with and his eyes lit up. "Oh, you're trans?" He asked excitedly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well I don't wear this just for the appealing colour scheme," Janus shrugged and tapped the button. He then did his best to smile at Patton. Even though his heart had stopped just moments before, it then felt like it had been jump started and was running at 100 miles per hour.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>From behind the register, Patton raised his wrist to show off a beaded bracelet made from the colours of the trans pride flag. "That's so cool! I'm trans too!" He pushed up his glasses, still smiling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Janus felt his heart calm a bit at seeing that Patton was also trans. He couldn't help how his smile widened as he leaned an elbow on the counter. "While as wonderful as that is, I've got to meet up with someone soon." He said, and he felt his phone vibrate again in his pocket.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah?" Asked Patton. "Oh- yeah, sorry!" He gently slapped his palm against the side of his head and picked up a battered, little notepad and blue pen from off the counter. "Can I take your order?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quickly looking up at a chalkboard menu above Patton, Janus quickly recalled his brother's go-to coffee. "A large, cinnamon, dark chocolate latte." He waited until Patton finished writing it down before getting to his order, "And an iced Americano with four shots of ristretto and almond milk." He paused for a moment, watching Patton write. "You got all that? It'd simply be a </span>
  <em>
    <span>shame</span>
  </em>
  <span> if any cute barista got my order wrong and I'd have to stay here longer, chatting with them while they made my order anew."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Patton clicked his pen as he looked up from his notepad, "I got it," He giggled. "Can I have a name for the order?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Janus thought that it was strange that he was being asked for a name since they were the only ones there. "Virgil for the latte and Janus for the Americano." As soon as he said that, he realized that Patton had asked for his name in an attempt to flirt back with him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh," Patton grabbed two, large cups from under the counter and scribbled one of the names on each. "And… Which one are you? If you don't mind me asking…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a smile, Janus pushed himself off the counter and reached for his wallet in his back pocket. "I'm Janus."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What a cool name!" Beamed Patton. He put the cups down on the counter. "That'll be $9.45 then, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Janus."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Janus pulled out a ten from his wallet and slid it across the counter. Patton put it in the register and grabbed his change, but as soon as he dropped it into Janus' palm, Janus put it in the tip jar on the counter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thank you," Patton said, then he picked up the cups. "Shouldn't be long, I hope you're not late to meet your friend." Then he turned around and started to make the drinks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I wouldn't mind it," Muttered Janus under his breath. He watched Patton work for a few seconds, then turned around and leaned against the counter to check his phone. All of his newest notifications were texts from his brother. He rolled his eyes as he unlocked his phone and read them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>jesus. FINE. I'll shut up. </b>
  <b></b>
</p><p>
  <b>…. you know what I want right?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>the old man says get him something. doesnt matter what</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Upon seeing the last text, Janus sighed. Their highly caffeinated father was the one true reason why both Janus and Virgil were as big of coffee junkies as they were. He started them young on the stuff and always carried around a giant travel mug full of coffee (and also, what they later learned: alcohol).</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>it's going to take longer. You shouldve called</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Janus texted back his brother and turned around. He kept his phone out in case Virgil texted again, "I've got another order here, sorry."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Patton, who was just finishing up one of the drinks, put a lid on it and slid it across the counter to Janus. "As long as we're open, you can order all you want. Don't be sorry. What else can I get you?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Considering that it's not for me, I don't care whether you give me a cup full of creamer or vanilla flavouring." Shrugged Janus. His eyes darted back to his phone, but upon seeing that Virgil had only read his text and nothing more, he clicked it off. "Surprise me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh-" Looking slightly caught off guard by the request, Patton nodded softly. "Alrighty then!" And he quickly grabbed another cup and got back to work.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And? What do I owe you?" Janus leaned across the counter, cocking his head to the side. "Not that I don't love cheating small businesses out of their fair earnings, but it would be rather rude to do with you on the clock."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Looking over his shoulder, Patton gave Janus a smile. "Since you're a fellow trans person with a pretty name, it's on the house." He winked, then went to work on Janus' coffee.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Janus blinked in surprise. He felt his face heat up as he stepped away from the counter. "Thanks." He said, shoving his phone back in his pocket. If his brother texted him again, he wasn't inclined to care. He grabbed the finished coffee that Patton had given him earlier and turned it over to see whose it was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blocky scrawl on the cup read: JANIS, and it made him laugh. Usually Janus hated it when people misspelled his name, but the barista serving him was so kind that he didn't mind it. In fact, he didn't even point it out. Instead, he took a sip of his drink and sighed, it was perfect.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A little less than ten minutes later, the rest of Janus' order was finished and he was walking out the door with the three coffees in a cardboard cup holder. From the moment he stepped out of the crudely named coffee shop, he was aching to go back inside, but he knew all too well the shit storm his brother would throw if he showed up any later than he was expected to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So Janus walked home with Patton on his mind and his hands full of coffee. And even when he arrived home and his dad and brother swarmed him for their drinks, he didn't mind. He didn't mind his dad's complaints that his coffee was grossly sweet and he didn't mind Virgil's anxious aggression at how they were going to be late to the concert. He didn't mind anything, mostly because he was too busy planning his next trip to the coffee shop with a dozen hopes that Patton would be working.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At the concert that night, every song sounded like a love song to Janus.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>For days after the concert with his brother, Janus was just itching to go back to the coffee shop where he had met Patton, but he didn't want to be seen as </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>type of guy who was more than impatient and just wanted to get in your pants. He had been around that type of guy way too many times before and it was not fun. No, Janus wanted to see Patton again, but he wanted to see him in the same atmosphere that he had first met him. Fun, light, and flirty. Not, '</span>
  <em>
    <span>oh my god, this guy came back quick'.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Janus didn't have the best experience with guys, nor love. Sometimes, it was the fact of his transness that turned cis men off of him and sometimes it was his overly sarcastic personality that turned every other man off of him. But he felt like things might be different with Patton. Since they were both trans Janus didn't have to worry about that, and Patton seemed to be more confused than annoyed at his sarcasm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It took a week before Janus thought it was a good time to go back to the coffee shop. And when he went, he just hoped that Patton was working.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was raining when Janus opened the front door to head down to the coffee shop. He was just pulling up his hood to step outside when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around to see his father, Emile, a complete polarization when compared to his other dad, Remy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're not going out without an umbrella, young man." Emile smiled, wagging his finger at Janus like he was four years old and trying to sneak outside to play in the snow in nothing but his PJs. He reached into the umbrella holder by the door and pulled out a white umbrella that was patterned in pink and yellow flowers. "I don't want you catching a cold when you're already prone to being sick."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Janus grimaced at the umbrella then looked up at his father's smiling face. "Thanks, dad." He nodded, taking the umbrella. "Expect me back in two months," He said, turning around on the front step of the house and opening the umbrella. "Pregnant with an aspiring musician's baby and with a face tattoo of the staff of Hermes."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leaning against the doorframe, Emile laughed softly, waving his hand at Janus. "Sounds great, baby. Don't stay out in the cold too long. Give me a call if you need a ride home and me or your father can come pick you up."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A smile hitched at Janus' lips and he waved at his father as he walked across the lawn and onto the sidewalk. After a few steps, he heard the front door of his house shut and he sighed contentedly. The rain was soft, more of a mist than rain really. It didn't even make a sound as it hit his umbrella. But Janus could feel it in the air, it made his clothes feel unsettlingly damp and if he took too big of a breath it made him cough.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yes, the weather was absolutely, 100% disgusting, but Janus knew that some coffee and the smile of a certain barista would make him feel 1,000 times better than the rain could ever make him feel gross. And just the mere thought of seeing Patton again made Janus dismiss the thought of the rain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The walk to the coffee shop felt shorter than it was before, maybe it was because Janus had no one anxiously awaiting his return or maybe it was because he was actively looking forward to getting where he was going. When he arrived, he wanted to peek through the windows to see if Patton was working, but they were too misted over with condensation to see through.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Only slightly disappointed, Janus retracted his umbrella and pulled open the door to the shop. The warm air inside sent a chill through him and made him realize how cold the rain had made him. But despite the warm air inside and how all of the lights were on, the place looked like a ghost town. No Patton- or anyone else was in sight in the tiny shop.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hello?" Janus asked, uncertainty stepping inside the shop. He saw a coat rack by the door and hung his umbrella on it. He stepped inside and turned in a slow circle as he approached the counter. The last time Janus entered the shop, he was too distracted by Patton to take in the actual building they were in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The coffee shop was mostly coloured in earthy tones with pale, brown checkered floors and dark brown chairs at scattered, green tables. The walls were pale green and the single counter was made of dark green marble.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Janus was still looking around, not facing the counter when there came a voice from behind him that made him jump.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh! I'm so sorry for making you wait!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Janus turned around, he saw that it was Patton. The barista was carrying a giant slip of cups and hurriedly set them on the empty end of the counter. "Sorry- I didn't mean to scare you." Patton said, noting Janus' obvious surprise. He pushed a few dark curls  out of his face, "You're… You're the guy from the other day, right? Janus?" He asked, titling his head to the side and pointing to Janus.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"In the flesh," Sighed Janus. He removed his hood and did a mock bow. Though he didn't show it, he felt more than wonderful at the fact that Patton remembered his name. His heart sped up when he heard Patton giggle at his bow and he looked up at the flustered barista. "Though, don't worry about scaring me. I wasn't scared." He lied, standing up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Of course you weren't," Winked Patton. "I bet it takes a lot to scare you… More than me at least." He shrugged. "Can I help you with anything?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That depends, feel like making a coffee?" Asked Janus, removing his wallet from his pocket. "And I intend on paying for all of my order this time."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well I am on the clock, so I think I have to make coffees whether I feel like it or not." Patton picked up the same notepad and pen from before. "What would you like?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"An iced Americano with four shots of ristretto and almond milk." Janus shrugged. "But I'll take whatever you make me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Patton's cheeks dimpled with a smile as he wrote down Janus' order. "You got it. $4.15, please."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Janus took a five dollar bill from his wallet and held it out to Patton. Their fingers brushed for a second as Patton took the bill and deposited it in the cash register.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Were you late for your thing?" Asked Patton as he counted out Janus' change. He shut the cash register drawer and held out his fistful of change to Janus.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"My- my thing?" Janus took his change and deposited it in the tip jar just like before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a nod, Patton moved down the counter to remove one of the coffee cups from the sleeve he had just brought out. "Yeah, when you came in last time you said you had to meet up with someone. I hope you weren't late." He then grabbed a marker and scribbled something on the cup.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Janus wondered vaguely why Patton was writing his name on the cup when he had only ordered one thing and when he </span>
  <em>
    <span>knew </span>
  </em>
  <span>his name already. However, he did not voice his confusion. "Oh! That." He shook his head, "We weren't late. My brother just likes to be an </span>
  <em>
    <span>hour </span>
  </em>
  <span>early for everything. If he shows up to anything half an hour before it starts, he flips his shit."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a giggle, Patton started to prepare Janus' coffee. "My roommate is kinda like that, but he likes to get to things the </span>
  <em>
    <span>minute </span>
  </em>
  <span>they start." He looked over his shoulder at Janus and shrugged. "He has a weird philosophy about time and its relevancy and how since uh-" He hesitated for a moment and squeezed his eyes tightly closed while he spoke, "Time is precious </span>
  <em>
    <span>and</span>
  </em>
  <span> an illusion so we shouldn't waste it?" He laughed nervously, opening his eyes again. "I dunno, I don't really get it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sounds complicated," Janus said simply. Then there came an awkward silence where neither of them said anything and the only noise came from Patton bustling about and making Janus' drink.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well-" Patton spun around after the painful moments where there was nothing said between them. "Your drink's done." He said breathlessly, grabbing a black lid from under the counter and popping it on top of the cup. He held the cup out to Janus, smiling nervously. "It was… Really nice talking to you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For a second time that day, Janus and Patton's hands brushed as Janus took his coffee. "You are certainly not a horrible person to hold a conversation with either." He smirked, taking his coffee.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a small laugh, Patton bashfully looked down. "Well-" He started, looking back up at Janus and smiling softly at him. "I'll be happy to be your barista anyday, Janus."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And I rather switch to decaf than be served by any other barista, Patton." Then Janus raised the cup to his lips. It tasted just as good as the first time Patton prepared it for him. "Have a good day," He said, nodding. Then he turned around to leave the little coffee shop.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You have a nice day too!" Patton called after him as Janus stepped out the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It had stopped raining but the air was still awfully humid, but Janus took no notice of the weather, he was too busy trying to hide his excitement from having seen Patton again. But once he was outside, however, and out of view of the shop,  Janus couldn't help but smile in that stupid, dumbstruck sort of way that people smiled when they talked to a person who they liked. "That man will be the death of me, I swear." He muttered, raising his cup to his lips again. But before Janus could drink anymore of his coffee, he spotted writing on his cup.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Curiously, Janus turned the cup over in his hand and was surprised to find not just his name spelled incorrectly again, but also a </span>
  <em>
    <span>phone number.</span>
  </em>
  <span> At the sight of the digits, Janus stopped dead in his tracks on the sidewalk. Despite the chill outside, it felt as though his face was on literal fire. "This man might be the death of me," He grinned, "But I don't think I'll mind much."</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>As soon as Janus arrived home that day after he realized Patton had given him his phone number, he booked it to his room. He ran up the stairs so fast that his younger brother, Virgil, had to press himself against the wall to not be plowed down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Slow down, Jan!" Virgil hissed after him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Janus didn't reply as he flung himself off the steps and into the first room in the hall, his room. He slammed his door behind him and jumped on to his bed with his unfinished coffee in hand. As he haphazardly put his coffee on his messy nightstand, Janus couldn't think of another time when he had felt more happy. Not even the happiness he felt when his dads told him that Remy was pregnant with his little brother held a candle to </span>
  <em>
    <span>this </span>
  </em>
  <span>happiness.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Laying back on his bed, Janus pulled his phone from his pocket and unlocked it. He glanced at his cup on his nightstand and copied down Patton's number into his contacts. Then he took a moment, just staring at Patton' contact page before he clicked the option to text him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Janus had used up all of his patience in the past week waiting for the perfect time to visit the coffee shop again, so he had nothing to stop him from sending Patton a message right then and there. And since Janus was experiencing some </span>
  <em>
    <span>very </span>
  </em>
  <span>homosexual thoughts then and had no patience whatsoever: he sent Patton a text.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>hey it's Jan ;) thanks for the digits</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The text was simple, and the only thing Janus hesitated about with it was the winky face. But he figured that since they had already winked at each other in real life, then it was more than okay to send a winky face through text.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Since Patton was at work, Janus really didn't expect him to reply anytime soon. But to his surprise, just as he was putting his phone down, it vibrated in his hand. When he looked at the notification, he was happy to see that it was a reply from Patton.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>omg Janis? Hi!</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Though it was the third time that Patton had misspelled his name, seeing it in text made Janus frown. "I really should've corrected him." He said to himself, staring down at his phone screen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Should've corrected who?" Said a voice from the door that made Janus clutch his phone to his chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he looked up, Janus saw no one but his dad, Remy leaning against the door with a grin. "</span>
  <em>
    <span>Ohhh," </span>
  </em>
  <span>Remy pointed to Janus' phone. "You're texting a </span>
  <em>
    <span>boy</span>
  </em>
  <span>, aren't you?" He asked in a voice that sounded like it was both teasing and genuinely curious. He walked over and sat on the edge of his son's bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Had it been anyone else talking to Janus like that, he probably would have forcibly removed them from his room. But since it was just his dad, he didn't mind it for the simple reason that his dad always spoke like that. "Yeah… It's a guy." Janus said slowly. He sat up and leaned against his pillows, lowering his phone from his chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remy nodded knowingly. "I hope he's better than that last piece of shit guy you were talkin' too." He shook his head, and pushed up the sunglasses that he always wore, even in the house. "That fucker's skull was thicker than a bowl of oatmeal. I can't believe he didn't know you were trans until he tried to sleep with you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>An embarrassed blush at the horrible memory flooded Janus' cheeks and he sighed. After said guy with a skull thicker than a bowl of oatmeal succeeded in convincing Janus to sleep with him, despite what a short time they were together, (such a short time that he never had the opportunity to tell him that he was trans) he became totally disgusted when the clothes came off and Janus didn't have the parts he was expected to as a man.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even though Janus knew it wasn't his fault, what his ex had said to him back then instilled a lot of shame in him and made him feel gross and disgusted about own body. It took him a lot to come back from that night, and he still wasn't all the way back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Upon seeing how uncomfortable his son had suddenly become, Remy moved to the head of the bed and sat with him, wrapping an arm around Janus' shoulders. "Nevermind him though," He said softly. "Tell me about this new guy. Is he cute?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taking in a deep breath, Janus leaned into his dad's touch and was able to smile. "He's the most attractive man I've ever seen." He sighed, his smile growing at the though of Patton.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, he can't be more attractive than your father." Remy joked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ew-" Janus' smile grew and he playfully shoved at his father. "I don't want to hear about how you think dad's hot, old man."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But have you </span>
  <em>
    <span>seen </span>
  </em>
  <span>him?" Continued Remy with a laugh. He tightened his arm around Janus and held him close so he couldn't squirm away. "Now he is thicker than a bowl of oatmeal in </span>
  <em>
    <span>all </span>
  </em>
  <span>the right places. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Mhm. </span>
  </em>
  <span>And I mean </span>
  <em>
    <span>double C</span>
  </em>
  <span> thick."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Janus couldn't help but laugh too, and his face stayed dark with the new embarrassment at having to hear his old man gush about his dad. "You're disgusting." He grinned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remy released his hold on his son, "Whaaaat?" He asked innocently. "I thought we were having a little boy talk here." He crossed his arms behind his head while Janus scooted away a bit. "Now, tell me more about this cutie. He got a name?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Janus' smile softened, "Patton." He picked up his phone, it had fallen between him and his dad. "He works at that dumpy </span>
  <em>
    <span>Down in the Grounds </span>
  </em>
  <span>coffee shop. Oh yeah- he's trans too." He said excitedly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Really now?" Whistled Remy. "What a sweet name too. I should've figured he was trans with a name like that." He spied the phone in Janus' hands and moved to playfully shove him in the arm. "You got his number, now don't you?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Janus' face heated up more at the question. "</span>
  <em>
    <span>No, </span>
  </em>
  <span>I'm just staring lovingly at my phone, hoping a totally different dude will message me on Grindr." He pointed to his coffee on the nightstand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a roll of his eyes, Remy tussled Janus' hair before grabbing the coffee. "You're a smartass," He said in that loving, parental way, looking at the number on the cup. Then he took a sip of the coffee. "This shit is good, way better than that crap you got me the other day." He stood up, pushing his sunglasses down. "I think I'll keep it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey-!" Janus reached out to take his coffee back, but his father jumped out of reach. "I paid for that!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And, honey, I'll pay you back." Shrugged Remy, taking another sip. He grinned, "Just think of it this way, I've just given you another chance to go see your man. You said he works at some coffee joint, right? Well now you can go get some more and see him!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a roll of eyes, Janus leaned back into his pillows and crossed his arms over his chest. "Sure, I'll </span>
  <em>
    <span>totally </span>
  </em>
  <span>do that. I love overwhelming guys like that."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's the spirit, Jan." Remy raised his stolen cup of coffee in a mock salute. "Break a leg, my hopelessly queer son. Get yoself a man who can make a </span>
  <em>
    <span>damn</span>
  </em>
  <span> good coffee." Then he grabbed the door handle and blew a kiss to Janus, "Love ya, baby!" He said, shutting the door behind him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a sigh, Janus rolled over and groaned loudly into one of his pillows. He loved his dad, he really did- but sometimes he could be a little much. But then that made it easy to tell were he got </span>
  <em>
    <span>his</span>
  </em>
  <span> own muchness from.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With his face still half buried in his pillow, Janus pulled his phone from under himself and turned it on. He smiled at Patton's text and then slowly, started to type out his own reply.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn't, however, correct the misspelling of his name.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>From that moment on, Janus and Patton texted, and texted, and texted. Each day they texted more than they had the previous day and everytime Patton typed out Janus' name he always misspelled it. By that point, however, Janus feared that it was too late to correct Patton, so he just rolled with it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>On top of the texting, Patton and Janus met in person too, but only ever at the coffee shop where they had first met. After a while, Janus stopped leaving the shop as soon as he got his drink. He began to stay longer to chat with Patton while he worked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This went on for nearly three weeks. And in those three weeks, the two learned more and more about each other. Janus learned that Patton was just two years older than him at 21 and that in the next year he would be going to veterinary school. And Janus made sure to tell Patton all about his family, his brother, his dads, and how one of his dads was a trans guy, just like them (that particular fact really made Patton excited).</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It went on like that for so long that Janus was wondering just when he should ask Patton out on a date. He was beginning to think that if he didn't ask him soon, that some other guy would sweep in and steal him away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was late on the day when Janus had finally decided to ask Patton out. He had stayed to help him close up the coffee shop and figured that there was not a better moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Patton was locking the doors to the shop just as Janus was going to ask him. But before he could even begin to speak, Patton beat him too it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey, Jan?" Patton asked, holding the keys to the shop in his hands. A soft wind blew his dark curls into his face, but he didn't bother to push them away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Janus closed his mouth to block off his question about the date, then he opened it again. "Yes, Pat?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Exhaling slowly, Patton looked down at the keys. Janus watched as he fingered them nervously. "Well… We've been talking for a long time and you're such a sweet guy," He looked up with a soft smile on his face. "And um- I wanted to know if you'd like to go on a date with me?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At that moment, Janus' brain decided to stop working. He was so surprised that Patton had asked him out first, </span>
  <em>
    <span>at the very same moment when he had planned to ask him out</span>
  </em>
  <span>, that no words formed in his mind or in his mouth. He felt his face heat up the longer he stood there without saying anything.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a moment, Patton's smile fell and he looked away. "I-It's okay if you don't want to!" He said, badly hiding the disappointment in his voice. "I like being friends t-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quickly, before Patton could even finish what he was saying, Janus reached out and put his hands over Patton's. "Patton, I-" His voice sounded high, like it used to before he started testosterone. He swallowed and took a second before speaking again, making sure to look Patton in the eye. "Patton, I'd </span>
  <em>
    <span>love </span>
  </em>
  <span>to go on a date with you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In a second, Patton's sadness was gone and there was a giant grin on his face. "Oh, Janus!" He laughed happily, dropping his keys and throwing his arms around Janus' neck, pulling the other down into a hug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Janus laughed too, though his laugh was a bit strained at first with him suddenly being yanked down to Patton's level. He wrapped his arms around Patton's middle and hugged him tightly, but not too tightly that he might hurt him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then Patton pulled away some, and when he did, Janus saw that there were tears in his eyes. "Why are you crying?" He asked quietly, loosening his grip on Patton. "Did I squeeze you too hard?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a watery laugh, Patton shook his head. "No, silly." He sniffed, moving his hands from around Janus' neck to cup his face. "I'm just- really happy. I was so worried for a moment there that you were gonna say no and I had just ruined our whole friendship."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Janus gave a relieved sigh, "</span>
  <em>
    <span>You? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Ruin our friendship?" He grinned, moving his face so close to Patton's that he could feel the heat in his cheeks. "I seriously doubt that. Now- </span>
  <em>
    <span>me</span>
  </em>
  <span> on the other hand…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At that, Patton burst into another fit of laughter, though this one was more short lived than the first. He stopped and pressed his forehead against Janus'. The tips of their noses were touching and their mouths were just inches away. "You're funny, Jan…" He sighed softly. "I don't think you could ever ruin our friendship."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well then it's settled," Janus said slowly. He was still stooping from when Patton originally tugged him down to his level for the hug. He gently moved his hands up Patton's back to help and pull him up some. "Then we'll just have to stay friends."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No matter what?" Asked Patton. Janus could feel his breath against his lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No matter what," Janus replied. And no sooner were the words out was he kissing Patton, and Patton kissing him back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Patton's lips weren't anything like Janus had imagined them to be, no, they were better. Soft, and sweet, it was no easy feat for Janus not to get lost in the kiss. Not to mention, kissing Patton felt completely and wonderfully different than it did when Janus had kissed any other guy. Kissing Patton felt- felt true and natural, like there was nothing fated more in their lives than for their lips to meet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Patton rised a few inches, standing on his tip-toes, but he was still not close to Janus' height. Nonetheless, the difference did help some. Janus moved his hand from Patton's back to his chin and tilted his head back to deepen their kiss even more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a time of what could have been a blissful eternity or an equally blissful  few moments, Janus pulled away. Patton's glasses were foggy and his lips were puffy, and he had the huge urge to kiss him again but he refrained. "You're the most attractive man I have ever met." Janus said with Patton still in his arms. "And I rather only kiss you once more in my lifetime than to do anything else with any other guy."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Patton's eyes widened and he slowly detangled himself from Janus. He brought a hand to his cheek, smiling embarrassedly. "If I was white- I swear my face would be redder than yours." He giggled. "If this is what we do </span>
  <em>
    <span>before</span>
  </em>
  <span> our first date, I sure can't wait to see what we actually do </span>
  <em>
    <span>on</span>
  </em>
  <span> our first date." He said, bending down to pick up the keys he had dropped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm not that red." Said Janus. Then at the smirk Patton gave him, he hesitated, "Am I?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a giggle, Patton brought his forefinger and thumb deathly close to each other. "A lil." He clicked the keys onto one of the belt loops on his pants.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a roll of his eyes, Janus wrapped his arm around Patton's shoulders. "Since you asked me out, I think that means </span>
  <em>
    <span>you </span>
  </em>
  <span>have to pick out first date."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Jeepers-" Muttered Patton under his breath. "It does, doesn't it?" He asked, bringing his hand up to his chin. "Why don't we go to the play ground for a picnic?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If anyone else would have suggested the idea, Janus would have shot it down immediately. But considering that it was Patton who came up with it, he did not voice that thought. "That sounds </span>
  <em>
    <span>perfect." </span>
  </em>
  <span>He said. And the more he thought about it, the more he realized it was true. Going to the park for a picnic would be wonderful as long as he was doing it with Patton. Doing anything really, as long as he was doing it with Patton sounded enjoyable; even staying home and watching </span>
  <em>
    <span>How It's Made.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Patton smiled up at Janus and grabbed his hand that was on his shoulder. "Great."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just as Janus was going to seal their first date plans with a peck on the cheek, the idea hit him and he knew he could not put it off any longer. "There's- unfortunately, just one thing I've failed to mention here, Patton." He said slowly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Confusion filled Patton's face and he cocked his head to the side. "What is it?" He asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"My… My name." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What about your name?" Then Patton's eyes widened. "Oh, have you changed your name and I've been calling you the wrong one all this time? I'm so sorry!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wha- No," With a shake of his head, Janus laughed softly. "It's- well, you've been spelling it wrong." He said simply.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Patton blinked. "I have…?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Slowly, Janus nodded. "I didn't want to tell you because I thought it might embarrass you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For a moment, Patton was silent. That moment did not last long.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I-I can't believe I've been spelling your name </span>
  <em>
    <span>wrong </span>
  </em>
  <span>all this time!" He gasped, ripping his hand out of Janus' and stepping away from him to pace the sidewalk. "Oh that's just </span>
  <em>
    <span>horrible! </span>
  </em>
  <span>And oh, we just kissed!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Uh-, Patton?" Asked Janus feebly as he watched Patton freak out. "It's alright! It's not like you did it on purpose." He stepped forward and put his hand on Patton's shoulder to stop him from pacing. "What does kissing have anything to do with it?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Because I kissed you thinking that your name was spelled a different way than it was! So I wasn't kissing the </span>
  <em>
    <span>real </span>
  </em>
  <span>you!" Patton said indignantly, flapping his hands at his sides.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a nod, Janus moved his hand from Patton's shoulder to his cheek. He was happy when Patton leaned into his touch, "Then I have a simple solution, I could just kiss you again."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It took a few seconds, but Patton seemed to calm down. He stopped flapping his hands and took a deep breath to steady himself. "Okay- but, you have to tell me how to spell your name first."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Unable to hide his smile, Janus spelled it out for Patton, "J-A-N-U-S." He nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"J-A-N-U-S." Repeated Patton under his breath. He looked up and put his hand over Janus'. "Okay, I won't make that mistake ever again." He shook his head softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Even if you do, I like you enough that I don't mind." Janus slowly moved his thumb over Patton's cheek. It made him feel calmer to see Patton not in distress anymore. If he was around anyone while they were stressed out, it was like their emotions seeped into him and he also became stressed out. "Do you still want another kiss? One from the </span>
  <em>
    <span>real</span>
  </em>
  <span> me?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Always." And then Patton got on his tip-toes again and kissed Janus. It was slower and less needy than the first kiss, but to Janus it held all the same feelings.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn't think he could ever tire of kissing Patton, or that his kisses would ever lack any emotion. Because even then, only on their second kiss, Janus knew that he loved Patton. But he wasn't ready to tell him just yet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As they pulled away from their second kiss, both smiling with heated faces, Janus knew that you only got to say 'I love you' to someone for first time once. And he wanted to make sure that it was the perfect time when he finally said it to Patton.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I got this idea right after the last episode dropped! I hope y'all like it! It's not going to be too long, at least 2 chapters and at most 3.</p><p>Comments are very much appreciated!</p><p>LOOO AT THIS AWESOME ART MY FRIEND DREW FOR THE FIC!!! </p><p>https://www.instagram.com/p/CB1gjFVntlL/?igshid=1pyfwjn50wt64</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>